Rosabaya
by Blazey19
Summary: Just a little one shot that may be extended. Set around episode three, what I think could've happened if Charles decided to forgive Molly a little earlier about going to Newport with Smurf.


**This is just a one shot that I hope you all enjoy. May be extended into a multi chapter fic but I seemed to only be able to write one more paragraph after this and then got writers block. Any ideas on what could possibly happen are all welcomed.**

* * *

Captain James had just finished his shift on look out, he spent the majority of the time thinking about Molly. She went to Newport? He thought she had understood what their little 'moment' had meant before she left. By the time his shift had ended the sun had almost finished setting and the nightly dusk had filled the surroundings.  
He proceeded back to his tent, opening the door with one hand whilst with the other he stripped his bulletproof kit off and placed it down. His attention was drawn to an object on his pillow, this object was well known to him but foreign body to his quarters. Rosabaya capsules. They were tied with a red ribbon that decorated a perfect bow on the top of the box. He sat down, picking them up with his slender fingers and let out a very slight chuckle before looking towards the exit of his tent.

His parents had always bought him up to be polite, a gentleman and not to jump to conclusions, he realised that today; he had given Molly the hard shoulder, not giving her a chance to explain things even when she tried.

He carefully placed the coffee on his desk and made his way over to Molly's tent- the med tent. Softly, he patted his hand on the door in order to make his presence known.

"Come in" He heard her voice call, lifting the door with one hand he carefully entered. She was stood, facing away wearing her short shorts and was in the process of pulling the west ham shirt over her head giving him a quick flash of her soft skin.

When he didn't speak Molly turned to see who it was and let out a dejected sigh. "Boss?" She quizzed, he picked up on how tired she was in her voice and facial features.

"You okay Dawes?" He asked, stepping a little closer.

"Why do you care?" She retorted, in a more harsh manner than she meant and let out a sigh. "Sorry" She muttered,

"I urh needed my blisters checking" He told her and paused,

"At this time?" She replied incredulously running her hand through her damp hair and moving to get some rubber gloves.

"I also wanted to apologise" He admitted, moving to sit on the treatment bed in the medical compartment of her tent. Molly moved closer in order inspect his feet after he'd taken his boots off and moved his hands to his hips. "I've been more than unfair to you today Molly." At the mention of her first name she moved her eyes up to look into his. "I've also been thinking" He paused and moments later winced as Molly placed some antiseptic on one of his open and raw blisters.

"These have got worse, why didn't you get them checked?" She asked blanking his attempt at a confession. Charles then did the exact same to her question,

"I've been thinking" He repeated himself,"and if you say nothing happened then I believe you." He paused for a few long moments then boldly moved to place his hand gently on her cheek, feeling her lean into it he moved his other to her waist and pulled her closer so she was stood in-between his legs, almost pressed against his body. "I'm sorry Molly" he told her sincerely whilst moving to lightly press his lips to hers.

He felt her begin to kiss him back and smiled into her soft lips. "I've missed you" her told her pulling back to rest his forehead upon hers and stroke her cheek with his thumb lightly.

"Ditto" Molly replied getting lost in the brown orbs that made up his eyes. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed- this time in content. Reluctantly Molly pulled her head away from his in order to finish his dressings, as she did this Charles left his hand rubbing soothing circles on her hips, slowly inching below her top.

As Molly finished up his last dressing Charles spoke again, "So, I see you now realise why abnormal feels so normal after being here a while." He took in her features once again, not being able to get enough of her.

"Yeh, home just seems so quiet and it does my nut in." She told him turning away to put the equipment she used back. Charles stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist not expecting anybody to interrupt at this time, he lightly pressed kisses to her neck whilst mumbling his response against her skin.

"Me too, what did you do to keep busy?"

Molly finished putting her stuff away and slightly leant back against his hard body, and moved her hands to rest upon his. "I went out for a run each day, it was nice not having' all the sand and heat and that" She chuckled. Charles began to suck on a sensitive spot on her neck causing Molly to groan in delight, in turn making his body respond excitedly too. "Boss" She whispered tilting her head back against his shoulder as he once again moved his hands below her top to trace her skin.

After Charles was certain he'd left a mark on her neck for her to find in the morning he pulled back not wanting to go to far that he'd lose control of his body. Molly turned around to face him and grinned mischievously, "Nice to know i can give you a Kerry Katona that easily".

"Give me a what?" He asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Kerry Katona?" She paused, of course he didn't understand her cockney rhyming slang, "Boner" She affirmed for him.

"Oh right" He looked down and blushed slightly, "Well what can I say? You're just that special" He grinned pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now get some sleep, we leave at 0600 hours" He told her lovingly before pressing one final kiss to her lips and then leaving for his own tent.

* * *

Molly settled herself down into her bed, relieved that she and the boss had come to some kind of understanding. Despite this, her mind refused to sleep. For what felt like and eternity Molly lay in bed tossing and turning unable to let sleep take over her being. She turned to look at the clock- 01:09 it read. She sighed giving up on sleep she climbed out of bed and put some shoes on before heading outside.

She looked around, the compound was mostly quiet apart from those people on night duties. It sadden her mood to see most things packed up too, she had slowly begun to love this place. Without realising it Molly had found her way to the Captains tent. Quietly and slowly she entered, he looked so peaceful and worry free in his sleep, she noticed his hair had became messier and he had no top on under the duvet. A fan was blowing in the corner of his quarters creating a light breeze which allowed the air to engulf her with the smell of, well…him.

Molly didn't really know what she was doing or thinking when she lifted his covers and squeezed onto his bed next to him. She felt him stir slightly and panicked a little inside, what was she doing?

"Molls?" He mumbled making room for her and draping his arm around her waist as she laid her back to his chest and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. It didn't take long at all for the rhythmic sound of his breathing and the rising and falling of his chest to send her to sleep.

* * *

Molly stirred in the morning when she felt a hand softly rubbing her hip below her top. It took her a while to realise where she was and what had happened the previous night. She slowly twisted her body around to see Charles watching her with a soft smile on his face. "Morning Dawsey"

"Eurgh" She groaned from displeasure. "What time is it?" she mumbled into his chest.

Charles chuckled, running his hand through her hair, "Four thirty, sorry to wake you but I thought you should be getting back to your tent" He spoke quietly pulling her body closer to his.

"This flower shouldn't bloody exist" She grumbled and looked up to see confusion on his face, "Early hour…" She spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world and he was an idiot for not understanding.

"Ah right, this whole slang this is going to take a bit of getting used to hey Dawsy?" He laughed whilst pushing himself into a sitting position to the side of Molly.

"It really ain't that hard" She told him whilst climbing out of his bed.

Just before she was about to leave Charles spoke "Were you okay last night?" He paused, "I mean what made you come in here?" he had a hint of concern in his voice as he stood up and walker over to her, placing his hand soft on her cheek.

"Couldn't sleep, dunno why." She admitted,

"Well Dawsey, I'm always here for you."

"Ditto"


End file.
